


Out of the Closet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Out of the Closet

**Title:** Out of the Closet  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor/romance  
 **Warnings:** Threesome  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #44: Before Hogwarts  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Out of the Closet

~

“Before Hogwarts,” Harry whispered, “I lived in a closet.”

Draco snorted. “Before Hogwarts we lived in the closet, too, Potter. Right, Severus?”

“He means literally, Draco,” Severus murmured.

“No...really?” Draco turned his head, staring into Harry’s face. “Do you?”

“I do. Insects were my only friends.”

“Wasn’t that just a story to make you seem more sympathetic to your adoring public?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I was all about public relations at age eleven.”

Draco smirked. “I was.”

“Well, we’re all out of the closet now,” Severus purred, rolling on top of Harry. “Shall we take advantage?”

~


End file.
